


some things are meant to be

by j_gabrielle



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Regency, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "You weren't at dinner," He says, not looking up from his letters. "And did not bother to inform us.""Yes, well," Even without looking, he knows the way Valery would be shuffling slighting on his feet, hands worrying together like a schoolboy caught doing something naughty. "I forgot."





	some things are meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley

Boris hears the approach of his husband before he sees him. "You weren't at dinner," He says, not looking up from his letters. "And did not bother to inform us."

"Yes, well," Even without looking, he knows the way Valery would be shuffling slighting on his feet, hands worrying together like a schoolboy caught doing something naughty. "I forgot."

"Forgot?"

"Yes," Valery says. Boris hears him walk towards his desk, shadow thrown by the fireplace darkening his papers. "I forgot."

Boris sighs, setting them down. They've been a lost cause for the past hour, in any case. He was just doggedly keeping at it because he is, he supposes, sulking a little. "I was looking forward to dining with my husband," He says, looking up at the craggy, sheepish face of the man he loves. "Valera..."

"Yes, I know, I know," Boris reaches out to him, and pulls him halfway onto his lap. It's an awkward angle, but it allows him space to bury his nose into the soft space behind Valery's ear. Warm hands cradle him by his neck as lips press kisses to his brow. "I'm sorry."

Boris makes a hum, breathing deep. "There was no offence. You're lucky that it was only Countess Ulana and her companion, and she is no stranger to you and your habits."

"Ah," Valery muses. "I thought I heard her laughter."

Releasing him far enough, he takes Valery's hands in his own, kissing them repeatedly, with a special worshipful linger to the warm metal of his wedding ring. Boris lets Valery tilt his face for a kiss of his own to his lips.

He has been blessed. Incredibly so.

Theirs had not been a love match in the beginning; both too hard-headed and set in their ways to bend and compromise, two gentlemen who had been thrusted upon each other in some attempt by their respective families to cure them of their loneliness. Time took care of their sharper edges, and now, Boris could not think of a life without Valery, and has been assured, with much passions, that Valery is of the same mind about it too.

"Should I keep an appointment book to remind you when you should venture out of your laboratory?" He suggests.

Valery's eyes spark with gratefulness. "That would be preferred."

"Good," Boris smiles, drawing him back down for another chaste kiss. Somewhere in their home, the clock rings nine. "I've been thinking of a summer in France. I have business in Paris, but it should be settled in a few days, and we can see the coast. Perhaps visit England? Unless, of course, you have obligations at the university?"

"None that I couldn't heartlessly abandon," Valery laughs. 

Boris stands then, gently wrapping an arm around his husband's shoulders, affectionately guiding them out of his office and up the stairs to their room. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
